Nico Di Angelo's Vacation Journal
by Heyjaygay
Summary: Nico is going to Honolulu with Percy, Grover and Annabeth. Each chapter is only gonna be around 180 words each.
1. Chapter 1

Nico Di Angelo's Vacation Journal

I want to get this straight. This is not a diary it's a journal im writing during my vacation with Annabeth, Percy and Grover we are going to Honolulu. Were on the ten-hour flight to there. It sucks I played my Nintendo 3DS for a little bit. Then I listened to music on my iPad. While listening to music I played Minecraft Pocket Edition on my iPad. Then that got boring. It had ben 3 hours since we started flying. It's uncomfortable being a son of one of the big three and treading into another one of the big three's territory. It's like Percy going into the Underworld. I'm the son of Hades and I'm going into Zeus' domain. The sky. I sat in the middle of Annabeth and Percy. I am way shorter than Percy and Annabeth. I mean they're 16 im 13. I know exactly what I'm going to do when im in Honolulu meet some Well see ya' later.

-Nico


	2. Chapter 2

Well we just arrived at Honolulu at 7:00 A.M. We just got to our hotel by the beach. I collapsed on the floor. It felt so good to be on the ground again. Later I went to the beach it was around 2:00 P.M. I sat on the sand. A girl in a black and white striped bikini came up to me and sat down. "Uh, hello." I said. "Hi i'm Chloe what's your name," said the girl. "Oh my name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I replied. "Cute name," Chloe said. "Hey Nico wanna' take a walk on the beach." "Sure." I replied. During the walk which we started around I think 3:50 P.M. I slipped my hand in Chloe's hand. She smiled. After the walk we sat down. It was 6:OO P.M. when Chloe said she had to go home. Right after she said that I leaned in and kissed her. That was my first kiss. See ya' later.  
-Nico


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Chloe again today. We ate at the diner. We had some pancakes and waffles. We talked about a bunch of stuff but then she asked me about my family. "Uh, family well I had a mom, dad and sister but when I was 10 my sis, dad and mom died in a car wreck." I said. "So those 2 people hang out with aren't your parents who are they?'" Chloe asked. "Oh the boy Percy he's like my best friend and the girl Annabeth is his girlfriend who kinda' hates me." I replied. "Awww who could hate you." Chloe said in a sympathetic voice as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. We then left the diner. Outside the diner we stood when me and Chloe started making out. Percey tapped my shoulder and said "Nico time to go." I said bye to Chloe and went to the hotel. See ya' later.  
-Nico


	4. Chapter 4

It was rainy all day. It was a horrible day. But the upside was Cloe visited my hotel room. I invited her to sit on the couch with me. When she sat down I put my arm around her. We are now pretty much dating. (Perce you better stop reading now or you will be over welmed by the living dead.) After I put my arm around her we started kissing. I loved it. It felt warm. We stopped. We fell asleep on the couch for a little bit. I woke up to the smell of Annabeth's cooking. "Perce Annabeth me and Chloe are going to the diner for dinner."I shouted as I opened the door. "It's Chloe and I." Corrected Annabeth. After dinner Chloe went home so I went to the hotel. After that it was really boring. See ya' later.  
-Nico


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a freakin awesome I repeat AWESOME day! First Me, Percy, Annabeth and Grover Sky dived into the ocean. And I guess thats it.


	6. Chapter 6

It's kinda' sad. Today was my last day in Honolulu. I had a wonderful time with Chloe. We spent the whole day at the beach doing everything we could. We swam, Took a walk raced each other up and down the surf. When we raced I tackeled her to the sand. We gazed into eachothers eyes. I kissed her. Our kiss was long and tender for it would be our last. After the kiss I said "I- I guess we have to break up." I was holding back tears. She started bawling. I hugged her. I started crying. We stayed like that till I had to pack and leave. I wrote this journal to cherish these moments. See ya' never cuz im done writin' you.  
-Nico


End file.
